


Most Loyal Companion

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, But here we go again, I didn't know I had a thing for robots, Other, alien - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: What happens when the person you trust the most breaks the promise?





	Most Loyal Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

“Don’t worry, I’m right here, and I’m not leaving"  
“I was a fool to trust you.”

You woke up drenched in sweat with tears in your eyes. You sat up on the bed, breathing heavily, looking around the room, scanning the place for any signs of hostility but failing to detect any. The dream was already fading away but your heart rate wouldn't slow down.

"Bad dream again?" a soft voice came from behind your back and startled you. You didn't need much time to recognize it, though, "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Same one," you whispered, hiding your face in your hands, scared that the horrible things in your head might hear you but the gentle touch you felt on your shoulder seemed to make them all go away.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here, and I’m not leaving," David assured you, seeing just how frightened you were. He was fully aware what nightmares were haunting your sleep every night which made it easier for him to console you afterwards.

"Thank you, David," you tried to smile but it didn't seem to reach your eyes. You got up with an intention to get some water but he made it to the table before you.

"Here."

You admired his assistance and the way he was always looking after you. After everything that had happened he was the only one you believed you could truly rely on.

You drunk the pleasantly cold liquid and it eased your mind a bit. You were able to think more clearly and your behaviour was no longer driven by dread and trauma.

"Y/N?" David's voice stopped you on your way back to bed. You turned to face him and felt your stomach drop when you saw his expression. Something wasn't right.

"What it is, David?"

"I allowed myself to tell the doctors about your condition," those few words made the whole world stop. Suddenly everything shrunk to this conversation alone. When the nightmares started, you forced David to make a promise: he wouldn't tell anyone under any circumstances. You were scared that the crew would find you childish or incompetent and in result render your help useless. All of your hard work would go to waste.

"You did what?"

His eyes locked with yours and you understood damn well that he meant no harm. He was worried about you and the fact that he wasn't able to help must have been heartbreaking for him.

But in that moment none of this mattered.

"I failed to resolve the matter myself and I needed to make sure you would be alright."  
  
"They will cut me off!" your voice was breaking but you didn't care. Every day you'd wake up, convincing yourself you were getting closer to the answer you so desperately needed and that thought was something you hung on to. And now it was lost.

"Y/N, I assume they will be able to understand. Everyone has brought their own expectations on this ship," David tried to calm you down but even his soft spoken words weren't enough to make you feel better.

"I was a fool to trust you," you spat out, the words flowing out of your mouth were leaving a bitter taste on your tongue. David frowned and backed away from you. You were aware that it must have pained him to see you so distant. He treasured your trust above most things and the realization that he might have lost it hit him hard, you could see that on his face.

"My most sincere apologies, Y/N, I made a mistake--"

"I don't need them," you already stabbed him in a heart with a dagger, you might as well twist it, "and yes, you did."

His gaze dropped as if he suddenly lost the ability to look you in the eyes.

You didn't give him chance to explain himself. Without wasting another second, you walked past him and quickly left the room. He didn't follow, he must have recognized that you needed to get away, collect your thoughts.

You knew you had no right to be so harsh on him but when your world came crashing down before your eyes you couldn't help but feel hopeless and resentful.

It felt like a betrayal on his side and even if you wanted to forgive him right away, you wouldn't be able to. Even if deep in your heart you knew that he was your only true ally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
